The Unknown Cahills
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: The seven teams weren't the only ones looking for the clues. The Cahill Branches had also sent out five under covered Cahills to watch their cousins and look for the clues themselves . . .


**Okay, so lately, I've been doing these crazy one chapter stories. I don't why. I'll be continuing my chapter stories . . . After my midterms. Which end in February. Sorry guys, I just really need to study. And once the midterms finish, I'll also do **_**new**_** chapter stories! But you know . . . You guys just gotta wait . . . **

**Anyway, this story is OC, obviously. If you don't like OC's . . . I hope you like this one, or if you just decide to ignore this story, that's fine too! So, yeah, this takes place WHILE the clue hunt in going on. The story stars . . . : Me (obviously), Goldenheart11 (Kristina), bookgirl39 (Nicole), Another Lucian (Who's actual name is Ian, but we'll be calling him Nate :D) and Sadie A. Cahill (This weird girl want's to be called Maeve, instead of her pretty first name! ). And, of course, there's minor characters! Okay . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Heal the world . . . Make it a better place . . . For you and and for me and the<em> - "

"Madeleine, _please!_"

"What?"

"Let Michael Jackson rest. He can't if he hears you singing!"

"Stop the fighting!" They heard a voice say.

14 year old's Madeleine and Maeve dropped their items at the sight of Isabel Kabra by their hotel suite doorway. The _Lucian_ hotel suite doorway. Where Maeve and Madeleine, and their friend Nate, were told to stay until further notice. Isabel almost frowned, and stopped herself, and almost smiled and stopped herself again.

"_Must be the botox_," Maeve whispered to Madeleine, and they both giggled quietly.

Isabel stood up straight, finally putting a dignified look on her face. "Your services are needed, now."

"Aren't you, like, the head of the Lucians?" Madeleine asked. "What are you doing here?"

Maeve kicked Madeleine in the foot.

"Of course, Mrs. Kabra," Maeve answered, earning a glare from Madeleine. "What - might I ask - is it that we will be doing?"

"This will be going to your parents, Madeleine," Isabel said, instead, making a face that said, _What a disgrace to her family and the Lucians. Just look at her boots!_ "Good thing I taught _my_ dear Ian and Natalie to respect and obey - "

"Our mission?" Madeleine interrupted through gritted teeth. Isabel glared at her with cold and glassy amber eyes. _How could this women even be a _mother_? _Madeleine sighed. _As if my own mother is any better. _

"Grace Cahill's funeral. Ian and Natalie will be there. Unfortunately, Vikram and I cannot make it." Isabel tapped her feet. "We think Grace is launching . . . " Isabel paused. "You must be there. Along with Nathaniel. He already knows." Before stepping out, Isabel added, "And Madeleine - Do not embarrass us. Learn a thing or two from your friend Maeve."

After Isabel left, Madeleine growled.

"_Do not embarrass us, Madeleine. Learn a thing or two from your friend Maeve, Madeleine. Thank goodness your not my child, _MADELEINE, MADELEINE, MADELEINE!"

"I know you love your name, but really," Maeve joked. "First things first . . . You need to get rid of those combat boots for the funeral - "

"_Funeral?" _Madeleine sat on her bed. "Grace Cahill - The Matriarch of our Cahill lineage. The logic of our brains. _The therapist of the branches! _Funeral, Eve, _her_ funeral!" Madeleine choked back a sob.

Maeve, or Eve, as Madeleine called her, sat at the foot of Madeleine's bed. "Isn't she the lady who threw all those family reunions?"

This time, Madeleine kicked Maeve. "Calm down, Leine!" Maeve shouted.

"Poor Amy and Dan . . . " Madeleine murmured. "First their parents. Now Grace."

"Wait, wait, wait. The Cahill siblings?" Maeve shook Madeleine's foot. "How do you know all about them?"

"That's not important!"

"You're right. What _is_ important is that you two wear something that doesn't make me seem . . . Too formal." Nathaniel, whom was called Nate by everyone except for the Kabra's, stood by the door. In a blazer and dress pant. And shirt. And shiny shoes. His caramel hair was combed back, and his stormy gray eyes looked serious.

"You don't look too formal," Madeleine commented. "You look like a business guy." Nate threw a pillow at her. "It's a compliment, coming from _me_!"

"Good point. Your compliments are more like insults."

"I good be nice!" Madeleine jumped out of her bed, and coughed, clearing her throat. "Nate, you have intelligent gray eyes and I _love_ your hair color. It reminds me of . . . Caramels? Maeve - Your silky, straight and long ebony black hair is so . . . _Um_ . . . Black, that it doesn't even turn brown in the sunlight!"

"Thank you, oh _great_ Leine," Nate said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "And your golden red hair looks magnificently . . . _Red_ today."

"And your beautiful kaleidoscopic eyes are shining brilliantly!" Maeve added.

"And your face so . . . Glary!" Nate said.

"First of all - Thanks. I know my eyes are awesome. Second of all - 'Glary' isn't even a word!" Madeleine exclaimed. "I'm not glaring, or 'glary!'"

"Thank's for grammar school, Ekat," Nate muttered.

"Alright, we just really have to get ready," Maeve said. "Get ready to do Cahill business."

* * *

><p>Kristina pulled at the bottom of her dress. She sat at the back of her car, along with her brother Kale.<p>

Kale, who was talking rapidly and excitedly, totally missed his sisters uncomfortableness. She swished his hand through Kristina's long brown hair. He waved sport cards in front of her gorgeous blue twinkling eyes, that they both _did not _share. He pressed tissues against her slightly tanned face. Why?

Because Kristina was so still, only one who didn't know her would mistake her for a statue.

"_C'mon_ Kris, I'm _bored_," Kale complained.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Kris." The first words she'd said since they left the house. The siblings were so unlike. For one thing - Kristina, who liked being called Goldie (hence her last name Golden), was a Janus, while Kale was a Tomas. Kale had shaggy dark blond hair, and brown eyes, and was pretty tall. And their personalities - Once one starts with the differences, they might never end.

But Goldie was protective over Kale, like Kale was protective over sports.

"We're here," their Mom announced.

_Oh, Jane, help me! _Goldie thought, mentally.

"It's going to be fun!" Kale said out loud.

* * *

><p>"And you're saying that I have to stay in . . . The indoor balcony? What kind of funeral has <em>indoor <em>balconies?" Nicole, or Nico, protested. She flipped back her light brown hair, and narrowed her brown eyes, and pale. For a fourteen year old, Nico was pretty tall, and thin, which earned her a nickname she completely loathed - "Stick".

"You're the one who volunteered," Cora Wizard replied.

"I thought I was volunteering for the Lucians - "

"Listen, Nico. Jonah is representing the Janus, _publicly_. Isabel Kabra chose her son and daughter to represent the Lucians . . . _publicly._ Then there's you . . . and some others. You guys are going undercover."

"So while the Cahill siblings, the Kabra kids, and your _son_ and . . . who else?"

"The Holts and Oh and the Sterlings."

"Get all the attention, we - the people who are _doing_ stuff too - are going to stay undercover? So . . . We're basically the unknown Cahills, huh?"

Cora's eyes flared and Nico took a step back.

"You will make sure nothing dirty happens. You should be grateful I don't spill you in - or the Golden's." Cora shook her head. "Half Janus, and the other half Tomas. IN your case, half Janus and half Lucian. I don't know why I bother."

"Because I'm a fourteen year old prodigy?"

"Every Cahill is. Don't praise yourself."

_Maybe your son is a prodigy in music. But has he got brains? _Nico felt like saying.

"Ma! Sho time!" Nico heard Jonah's voice shout.

"Remember what I told you!" Cora yelled back. She turned to Nico. "And remember what I told _you._"

"Yes, Cora."

"I know you so well!"

Nico had to admit - Cora did know her. But not well enough. _I'd like to know where I'd fit in, if neither fully Janus or Lucian. I'm in between. _Nico remembered that Cora mentioned 'others'. _Where do we _all_ fit in? _

* * *

><p><em>"Kale!<em> Would you _please_ stop running ahead!" Goldie yelled.

"Ethan! Amelia! Stay with our parents!" Another girl yelled. Kristina looked towards the fierce voice - Lucian, no doubt (Goldie could tell from her expression and clothing). The girl turned out to have a decent smile, not evil-like. She was wearing a black Boyfriend Blazer (which made Goldie wonder if she had a boyfriend), black dress pants, and black ballet flats that she managed to make part of the outfit. The girl had long gold hair, pulled back with a black, diamond encrusted headband (Goldie could've sworn the diamonds were real). _She really got into the funeral thing,_ Goldie thought. When the girl sashayed to the shady part of the yard, her hair was a reddish color. Golden red, Goldie thought they called it. But not an orangish color . . . The girl seemed peculiar to Goldie.

And then the girl turned to face Goldie, and narrowed her kaleidoscopic eyes.

"Hi?" The girl said.

"Uh . . ._ Uh_ . . . " Goldie cleared her throat. "Hello."

"Leine!" Came another girl's voice. Soon, a petite girl and a good-looking boy were at both sides of the first girl - Leine? - and were talking rapidly, while Goldie just stared.

"Madeleine!" Came _another_ girl's voice. The girl pronounced it as "Mah - Dah - Lean." Peculiar seemed to be the only word that described the redheaded girl.

_She seems to be Miss Popularity . . . Is it Leine, or Madeleine? _Goldie wondered.

As it turned out, the one who called, "Madeleine!", was actually someone Goldie knew.

_Nikki? No. Nikita . . . Nope. Nico? Yes! Nicole! _Goldie was proud of herself for remembering. Then she remembered. _Oh . . . Nicole. Half Janus - Half Lucian. The tube of poison when I was nine . . . Oh. _

"Hi, Nikki!" Madeleine - or Leine - said, waving. The boy and girl followed her example.

"Wow, Nate. You really took up on this funeral thing, huh?" Nico said, laughing.

"Hey . . . You look dignified yourself," the boy - Nate - replied.

"Dude, was that a compliment or an insult?" The other girl, who was by M or L's side, said.

"Shut up, Maeve," Nate snapped.

"Can you believe something?" Nico said, and the four came closer. Nico lowered her voice.

Goldie inched closer and closer, but not too close to rise their suspicions.

"I'm going hidden. Undercover. Indoor balcony," Nico was saying.

"What? Isabel Kabra came face to face with us today - "

"Where Madeleine made a total fool of herself - "

"Shut up, Eve. Anyway, Lady Kabra came to us, and she said 'our services' were needed now."

"She also told me there would be someone else," Goldie heard Nate's voice say.

"Who? We've already got four Lucians. I'm half Lucian and half Janus, Nate's half Tomas - "

"My MOM's Tomas, I take after my dad," Nate muttered.

"And Maeve is . . . Maeve, what half branch are you?"

"Not telling!" Maeve joked. Only Kristina and Madeleine noticed that small tremble in her voice.

"Wait . . . So I'm the only purebred Lucian?" Madeleine asked. "No fair . . . "

"Well . . . You _are_. Don't make yourself sound like an alpha dog," Nico confirmed. "Anyway, we have practically all four branches. What else do we need?" Maeve squirmed again. "And what is up with you, Eve?"

"Nothing." Maeve looked around. "You're right. Who else?"

"Another Janus?" Nate thought. "I'm not totally sure, though."

Goldie froze. _You will play a role someday, Kristina,_ she remembered her Mother saying. _Just might not be the role you wanted_ _in the Cahill family. _

Goldie came out of her trance. She tapped Nico on the shoulder. "Hi! Remember me?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Madeleine (Goldie was positive her name was Madeleine, now) mouthing the words _You know her? _to Nico.

"Of course I remember you," Nico said, her lips turning up into a grin. "Were you the one I did a test experiment on . . . ?"

"Yeah. That's me!"

"Wow. I can't thank you enough."

"For what?"

"You didn't tell anyone that I was . . . Not fully Jane Cahill's, did you?"

"Oh. No. Unless you count my teddy bear . . . He promised not to tell anyone." Nico and Goldie laughed, with some chuckles from the other two. But Madeleine stayed with the same serious expression. _What a ditz,_ Madeleine's eyes seem to be saying.

"Oh. Guess I have to make introductions before we go in," Nico said. "Alrighty . . . Everyone - Meet Kristina Golden. Goldie, for short. Goldie - The black haired girl is Maeve - "

"You can call me Eve," Maeve said.

"The dude is Nathaniel - "

"Nate," Nate interrupted. Nico stomped her foot.

"Let me finish!" Nico exclaimed. "The redhead - "

"Golden red head," Madeleine corrected, her eyes burning into Goldie's.

"Is Madeleine. We call her Leine. Sometimes."

"Janus?" Madeleine guessed.

"Yes, actually," Goldie answered, cautiously.

"Explains a lot."

Goldie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry, Goldie." Maeve smiled at her. "Leine here isn't too good at first impressions with some people. Don't mind her rudeness."

"I meant - " Madeleine glared at Maeve. "I meant your outfit. Pretty colorful. It's nice."

"Thanks," Goldie thanked.

Nate whistled. "Here comes the Sterlings. Ned, Ted and Sinead."

Goldie gaped. "Did you just say 'Shin - aid'? Shin - aid?"

"But you spell it 'S - I - N - E - A - D.'"

"It's Irish," Maeve added.

They heard the bells start to ring. _Funeral time, _Goldie thought. All of the others started to go in, and the five of them followed. Out of the corner of Goldie's eye, she saw a man dressed in complete black. _What can you expect? It is a funeral after all. _Goldie brushed away her suspicions. Sighing, she went up the steps, and entered the manor, ready to go undercover.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it sucked! I mean, in actuallity, it's mostly conversations. I guess I just wanted to show the characters and all. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**PS: I'm not actually _that _bad a first impressions . . . (Shut _up_**, **Sadie!) **


End file.
